


Night Terrors

by fallenangel860



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, Manipulative Relationship, Mind Manipulation, Psychological Trauma, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel860/pseuds/fallenangel860
Summary: After his return home, things are not what Zuko had always imagined they would be. After Azula shows up in his room one night, he realizes that things are much worse than they ever were.
Relationships: Azula/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 137





	Night Terrors

The bed dipped. The motion stirred the prince from his fitful sleep. His eyes cracked open. His mind was groggy and confused as he took in the sight of Azula sitting in her sleeping robe on the edge of the bed. “Azula? What are you doing here?” He whispered loudly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

The bed shifted as she pulled her legs up under her and turned toward him. “A girl has needs Zuzu. If it weren't for me, you would never have been allowed to come home. If I hadn't given you the credit and smoothed things over with father, he would have killed you on sight. You owe me, Zuzu, and I intend to collect. Now, be a good boy and do what I say and there won't be any problems. I would hate for you to get in trouble so soon after coming home." Confusion painted his features. Azula smiled her poisonous smile at him and leaned in for a kiss. In an instant his sleepy mind was a riot with half formed thoughts, all of them awash in terror and some form of wrong and run. He was paralyzed in that moment, unable to move to push her off of him, but thankfully unresponsive. She sat back and frowned. “You'll have to do better than that, Zuzu. At least pretend to enjoy yourself a little.”

Shock ran through him. “What do you think you're doing?”

Azula rolled her eyes in annoyance. “Do I have to spell it out for you dum dum? Its called sex. Surely you aren't completely pathetic. I assume living in all those disgusting ports with those uncultured sailors for the last three years must have taught you _something_ about the subject.”

Zuko's eyes widened as much as they could and he felt like vomiting. He shoved at her shoulder, trying to knock her off of the bed but she stayed fast. “You're insane. Get out of here. Leave me alone.”

Anger flared in her eyes. She tore the sheets from the bed and straddled his hips. He tried to sit up, to dislodge her, only for her to push him down. He opened his mouth to yell but a slender hand clamped over his lips before any sound could escape. She leaned down and whispered harshly. “Don't do it Zuzu. If you even think of screaming I'll tell the guards you tried to force yourself on me. Then what do you think will happen to you?” She removed her hand.

Zuko stared in shock and disbelief. “Why would they believe that?”

Azula smirked and it made Zuko's blood run cold. “Why would they believe you? You've been away from home too long Zuzu. Any sway you hold here is tenuous at best. Do you really believe that father would believe you over me?” There it was. The look of unmasked fear in her brothers eyes. Azula smiled sweetly at the sight of it. “So, you understand then. Good. Now, don't disappoint me Zuzu.” She ground down on his hips, noting that there wasn't the slightest hint of arousal there. She frowned, her gaze turning hard and cold. “You better get yourself together, brother dear. I really don't like to be kept waiting. Things won't turn out well for you if you keep resisting.”  
Zuko bit the inside of his cheek. She couldn't actually expect him to do... that. Could she? He looked into those cold eyes, the single cocked eyebrow that denoted her impatience and the frown on her painted lips and realized, yes. She did. Panic flared inside of him. He couldn't scream or he was as good as dead. If he tried to flee she would likely concoct some story with the same result. He couldn't do what she was asking. The idea alone sickened him so much that his body wouldn't respond if he wanted it to. He didn't know how to get out of this precarious position. Azula was used to getting her way, no matter what it took.

She huffed and solved the dilemma for him. She untied the sash at her waist and slipped the dark silk sleeping robe from her shoulders. Zuko tried to turn away, but her carefully manicured nails bit into his cheek as she forced him to look at her. She was pale and trim, with all the shapely curves a man wanted in a girl. Zuko swallowed hard as he looked at her nude form. Still nothing stirred in him. A flash of anger sparked across Azula's eyes. “You're pathetic,” she spat. She sighed. “I suppose I'll have to get started since you can't even manage to get it up.” Zuko clenched his hands into fists and frantically tried to come up with a plan of escape as she untied his sleep robe. She momentarily moved off of him to pull off his shorts before her weight was back, pinning him down. He could feel the wet heat between her legs as she positioned herself on top of his lap and he was disgusted with himself as he felt his cock twitch in interest. Azula hummed to herself. “I guess you aren't completely broken after all. I just need to get you a little worked up, hmm?”

With that she grasped his wrists and settled his hands over her breasts. She purposely rubbed her groin against him as she bent down and forced him into another kiss, just as unyeilding as the last. She pulled back. “Kiss me dammit. I'm not playing games, Zuzu. You better get your act together if you expect to survive in court. Don't forget, I own you. I can destroy you, and I will if you don't start cooperating.”

Zuko closed his eyes. He didn't want this. He wanted to be anywhere else at this moment. Not for the first time he wished he'd chosen differently in Ba Sing Se, but it was too late now. He had no other choice. He had to do what Azula told him to, no matter how despicable it was. He just needed to find some way to get through it.

Azula tried again. This time when their lips met, Zuko closed his eyes and imagined that it was Mai poised on top of him instead of his sister. It didn't work, not really, but the pretense helped to take away the sting as he submitted to her. She deepened the kiss, parting her lips and sliding her tongue into his mouth as her hips pressed against his, trying to stir some life into the limp flesh that lay between his legs. It gave a weak twitch or two in response and she could feel as he began to harden painfully slowly. She didn't have time for this. It was sad really that her brother was so pitiful that he apparently needed to be trained to react properly to sex. Oh well, it wouldn't be fast, but she would get him there eventually. In the mean time, she would need to find another way to get her needs met.

She broke the kiss and Zuko gave a silent prayer of thanks to Agni for it. His hands slipped from her breasts to her sides as she crawled up his body, leaving him confused once again. She placed her knees on either side of his head and Zuko closed his eyes to avoid looking at her. He could smell the scent of her, feel her heat as she loomed over him. She cupped a hand behind his head and lifted him, burying his face in the soft, neatly trimmed curls between her legs. “If you can't get it up, you might as well put your mouth to some good use.”

Zuko flinched, but did as he was told. He buried his face in her curls for a moment, trying to compose himself, trying to pretend this was something it wasn't. He pushed his tongue into the warmth of her sheath, tasting the juices that flowed there. He flushed with embarrassment as he licked her, seeking the warmth and the taste of her. His hands gripped the firm roundness of her ass as much to hold himself up as to pull her closer. It was easier to forget who she was like this, easier to imagine she was anyone but Azula, as he plunged his tongue in tasting and delighting in her. Vaguely in the back of his mind he remembered things he'd heard in ports, from sailors, about how to please a woman and he found himself pulling back to tease at the bud of flesh above her opening. He drew it into his mouth and swirled the tip of his tongue around it before driving himself back into her warmth.

He was losing himself to lust now. He closed off the part of his mind that screamed that this was his sister and forced himself to concentrate on the part that that only recognized pleasure and the need to sate his own desires. Hands pushed him firmly down and his eyes snapped open to see _that face_ smirking above him. He forced his eyes closed again as she got up and straddled his legs again. A hand gripped his cock and stroked it once, twice, before guiding it into the wet heat that was her cunt. He gasped as she lowered herself onto him, a strangled cry that died in his throat. “Look at me Zuzu.”

He opened his eyes, staring at his sister as she moved above him. The feel of her around his cock as she rocked back and forth was pleasure mixed with shame. She was smiling the cruel smile she had when she knew she'd gotten what she wanted and it had cost someone else dearly. Zuko wanted to cry but she leaned down and kissed him again, invading his mouth, but allowing him to escape her gaze. Her breasts pressed against his chest and she scraped at his sides with nails like claws. She pulled his hands from her hips, pressed them to her breasts. He kneaded the soft flesh. His breathing was getting ragged as she increased her speed. She pulled away from the kiss. She was panting. Zuko nuzzled into her chest, pulling a nipple into his mouth and suckling on it. He reached a hand between them and rubbed circles into her clit as soft gasps escaped from Azula. Zuko fell back, eyes still stubbornly squeezed shut. He gasped. “I-I'm close.”

The tight wet heat was suddenly gone and he didn't know whether he should be thankful that it was over or disappointed that he would of course be left unsatisfied as well as humiliated and broken. Before he'd hardly had time to think it, slender fingers wrapped tightly around his member and began stroking. It only took a few before his back arched, his mouth forming a silent pained cry as his orgasm tore through him and he felt hot streaks of come spilling onto his stomach.

Then, it was over. After a moment he opened his eyes. Azula stood there, robe already wrapped demurely around her and neatly tied, smoothing her hair back over her shoulders. She gave him a dismissive somewhat disgusted look. “Clean yourself up, Zuzu. You're filthy,” She sneered and slipped silently from his rooms. Shame and disgust flooded him as the impact of what had just happened hit him full force. He wiped at the mess with his robes and disposed of the evidence with flames. He was numb as he pulled on a new robe and slid down the wall. He sat there with his knees drawn up to his chest like a child and cried.


End file.
